Zozo
Zozo is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not edit unless there are spelling or grammar errors. Do not use without owner's consent. Zozo is based off a demon Zozo who is associated with the Ouija board. Appearance His scales are pitch black, having no different colour contrast. Even his horns and talons are this dark colour. The spines running down his back have this colour as well. ZoZo's wings are a bit different, though. Instead of the leathery wings with membranes, he has black feathery wings. His eyes are a piercing red, and when he smiles, it curls into his snout. Zozo's talons are unusually long. Zozo didn't used to look like this. He used to have pale black scales, with white horns, and short white talons. He had normal wings, the wing membranes being pitch black. The "stars" on the underside of his wings were in a haunting form. They were in a shape that as, many whispered, resembling blood after spilling onto the ground from above. The spines running down ZoZo's back were grey. His underbelly was light grey. His eyes were yellow-orange. Personality Zozo's personality is really uncertain when being expressed through the Ouija board by one dragon, but under a large umbrella of evidence, collected by many dragons, his personality is being pieced together. Zozo enjoys using fear against dragons using the Ouija board. When they ask him his name, the common "rainbow" pattern of him spelling his name is known. He'll make the eye move in figure-eights and other patterns. The demon enjoys using pain against the living dragons who come into contact with him. Yet, Zozo is very nasty. He will possess dragons to attack another dragon, or simply, for example, manifest and attack a dragon (choking is a common occurrence). Zozo also has a thing for females. But, he's not the dragon you'd want showing up on your doorstep with flowers. Instead of tulips, they'd be black, dead roses. He says he'll "take them to paradise". But this paradise is a darker place, where only the dead can reach. He'll consume the female's soul. The only interest he'd have in males is taunting them. If the Ouija board session isn't closed, Zozo may hang about, plaguing the area with darkness. There are a few dragons he freely visits though, including two NightWings, one named Ouija, and another named Continuum. He seems to have a stronger connection to Ouija, though, probably because of his use of Ouija boards. History Zozo wasn't always his name. No, Zozo's name used to be Soulful. Soulful was hatched as an undersized NightWing, under two parents, Skymapper and Startracker. Skymapper, his mother, was a meteorologist. His father, Startracker, was an astrologer. He had two siblings, which were both brothers. The eldest brother was Darkseer, and the second oldest named Dayfaller. Soulful didn't have the best relationship with Darkseer, who often bullied him, but got along just fine with Dayfaller. Neither did either of these siblings relize what would become of their shrimp-sized brother in the future. Soulful went to exclusive schools, where he was surrounded by the rich and smart. He wasn't exactly the smartest dragon in his class by any means. He remained at an unsteady B-, sometimes dropping down to D+. Soulful was at least a head smaller than the average NightWing at his age. Dragons at his school teased him. Soulful lived it down. He knew he was surrounded by dragons who would have successful futures, inheriting their mother and father's fortunes or businesses. Soulful had nothing going for him. He wasn't the eldest, or the most liked in the family. Eventually, Soulful began to grow resentful. He became more violent. He had to go to psychologists, who claimed he had bipolar disorder. They couldn't be more wrong. Soulful was being visited by a dragon in his dreams. A dragon who's tribe he couldn't make out. The dragon's horns were small, curved, and sharp at the ends. He was a bloody red, and clutched a weapon. His eyes were pitch black like a SandWing's. This dragon was speaking to him, telling him that you couldn't make it through life soft. Eventually he disappeared after a few months, in which Soulful became less violent. But another dragon came. This one was a RainWing with feathered wings. Soulful all thought this was his imagination, but what he didn't realize, was that he was being influenced by a demon. The RainWing said her name was Prickle. Soulful grew close to her. She spoke to him when he was angry, and completely changed his personality to what would stay with him as a demon. Before he died, Soulful found a liking to Ouija boards. He used it a bit, and found by using it that it was fairly easier to speak to Prickle. Prickle disappeared right before his death. A few days later, Soulful died of unknown causes. It was a short ceremony, as not many had visited. After his passing, Soulful went to any place but one of beauty. He found himself in a dark place, just as another demon. But, little did he know how his reputation would grow. Soulful, despising his name as a demon, gave himself the name Zozo, which he goes by. Because of his love of Ouija boards, Zozo became attached to them. He can be summoned to any Ouija board, and can arrive uninvited. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters